Ik hou van je
by ChubbyBunny3
Summary: You know Milhouse last name? Van Houten? It sounds dutch, so I think he could speak it. Here in my story he can, and he teasing Bart with it and later confessing his love. But how will Bart react? Found out! :3


"ik vind je leuk."

"?"

He smiled about the very clueless face of the other. It was such adorable. He smiled more. He would do more.

"je bedoelt voor mij zeer."

"?"

There are a lot question marks on Bart Simpsons face. He could see it. Bart had no idea what he's talking about. For the first time he's been the clueless friend who don't understand a thing. He loves it.

"je bent mijn allerbeste vriend."

"…Milhouse, what are you talking about?" Bart finally asked. Milhouse smile grow. Too bad for Bart he can't speak dutch, because then he could understand him. But he can't, and it's too much fun for Milhouse to tease him. For the first time he could tease him instead of Bart teasing him.

"ik houd van u echt heel veel." he said. Bart looks funny at him.

"Speak our language, man." he said, a bit annoyed. Bart Simpson hates it when he don't understand something.

Milhouse was grinning now. He loves it to speak dutch. Sometimes he do it with his parents. But sadly they don't do it many times.

"Ik vind het echt lief hoe je zal rotten."

"That's getting annoying, Milhouse." Bart said. He was totally annoyed now. He crossed his arms to his chest and looks irritating at him. Milhouse smiled again.

It was silent for a while now. Bart looked annoyed and Milhouse smiled. But then suddenly Bart doesn't look annoyed anymore. He's looking at a other way at him. At first he can't say what it was like. But then it hits him.

'He's waiting.' Milhouse thought. 'He's waiting for another sentence. Otherwise he would say we should do something other.'

He loos at Bart. He totally looks expectant. His smile grow again.

There was something he would say to Bart. There was many things he would say to him. What he's feeling for him. Yeah right, feelings. He has feelings for Bart Simpson, the biggest jerk of the town. He couldn't say when it had started, or how, but now he was clear of his feelings. He was totally in love with Bart Simpson.

And he wanted to tell him. So bad. He wanted to tell him so bad, but he couldn't done it. He said to him so many times that he would do it today, but then he ended up not doing it and regretting it at night.

But not today. Today he's gona tell him. For sure! He can do it!

"…Milhouse?" Bart said after a while.

"…huh?" he said totally in mind.

"Wouldn't you say something in you're crazy language?" he asked. And looks expectant again.

"…yeah…" he said slowly.

"…So…?"

"….uhm…"

"Are you telling me you don't know anything more to say?" he said a bit disappointed.

Milhouse was thinking. He know what to say. But should he…?

He takes a breath. He should try it.

"I- ik hou van je." he said, then blushing.

Bart looks at him. Questionaly. He looks him deep in the eyes. Milhouse could stand it a few minutes, but then he looked away. He blushed more. He takes another breath. Did Bart understand him? Did he know? Does he feel the same? Al those questions filled his head. He wanted anwers to them. He looked to Bart.

Bart was smiling. He doesn't looked annoyed or expectant anymore. He smiled. A warm, wide smile. It makes him happy.

Milhouse was blushing more.

Now Bart was smiling more. He walk to him and suddenly hugs him. Milhouse gaves an squeak of surprise.

"W-what?" Milhouse asked.

"Finally you can speak our language again." He could feel the smile in Bart's voice. Milhouse smiled, too.

"y-yeah…" he said slowly.

They stood there for a few moments. Milhouse enjoyed it. He loves it.

"And Milhouse?" Bart said after a few minutes.

"Y-yes?"

Bart lose the hug and looked Milhouse in the eye.

"I understand everything what you said." he grinned. Milhouse face went bright red.

"Y-you do?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lisa teached me. I wanted to know what you're saying."

Milhouse was stunned. He had no idea Bart would take lessons in learning a language.

"A-and?" Milhouse asked then.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me back?"

Bart grinned. "ik hou ook van jou."

He stepped closer to him, until they kissed.

The End

A.N.: Creepy and bad english, dutch translated from german by google translator (sorry if something is wrong here, I neither speak english or dutch, so please don't be mad at me.)

So I had an idea, you know that Milhouse has this dutch last name? (Milhouse) Van Houten? So I was thinking he could speak dutch. Yeah. And then I had the idea that he could confess his feelings for Bart in dutch and somehow Bart's understand him. By getting languages lessings by his sister (it's really realistic I know xD).

Be Prepared for terrible Character OCC's and a stupid storyline :D Enjoy!

Here are the translations: (from dutch to english):

ik vind je leuk - I like you

je bedoelt voor mij zeer - You mean very much to me

je bent mijn allerbeste vriend - You're my best friend

Ik vind het echt lief hoe je zal rotten - I think it's really cute how you turn red

ik hou van je - I love you

ik hou ook van jou - I love you, too

I translated them from german to dutch, so don't be irritated when the english sentences sound weird.


End file.
